


A Day at the Mall

by spotsnclaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ikari Gozen, let kagami have friends, post ikari gozen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotsnclaws/pseuds/spotsnclaws
Summary: Marinette invites Kagami to spend the day with her and her friends at the mall. What could possibly go wrong?POST IKARI GOZEN EPISODE! Spoilers for this episode will be in this work.





	A Day at the Mall

“Girl…have you lost your mind?” asked Alya.

Standing outside the mall, Marinette placed her hands on her hips. “Not at all! Look, I am happy to admit when I’m wrong and in this case…I was wrong about Kagami.”

The girls around her looked unconvinced.

Mylene raised an eyebrow. “We’re talking about the same Kagami that is interested in Adrien…_the love of your life_. Right?”

“Appreciate the reminder, Mylene! And yes! The one and the same!” said Marinette cheerfully.

Juleka blinked at her. Rose opened and shut her mouth several times.

“And she’s coming here? Now? To hang out with us?” Rose finally asked.

“Yep!” confirmed Marinette.

Alix placed a hand on her hip. “And you invited her? Completely unprovoked? Not under a spell? Or an akuma’s demand?”

Marinette crossed her arms. “Guys! She’s really sweet! I was…awful to her. Please. Let’s make her feel welcome. Once you get to know her, you’ll see why I think she’s so great!”

“Just like Adrien does?” Alya smirked.

“Stop!” said Marinette. “None of that! This mall is an Adrien-free zone!”

Rose cocked her head to the side. “Really? Because I thought you said that you’d saved up for Adrien’s perfume?”

“_Cologne_ and no! I’m here for fabric for a hoodie,” said Marinette.

Alya frowned and Marinette knew she had made a mistake. She grimaced.

“I thought you said you hated hoodies because you could never get your hair to fit in them the way you liked,” said Alya.

“It’s for a friend,” Marinette admitted. She added, much quicker, “Secret project. Can’t reveal much more.”

The girls squealed and Marinette felt her stomach twist. She couldn’t admit that Chat Noir came by only the night before and had complimented the embossed minky fabric she had used for a blanket. “_It’s so soft…and the dots…they remind me of Ladybug_.”

“Matching best friend hoodies!!!” cried Rose.

Marinette mentally added the new project to her list of things to do. 

Beside Rose and fiddling her hands together, Juleka mumbled incoherently.

“What was that, Juleka?” asked Marinette.

“N…Nothing…” Juleka paused. “Just…time…”

“We still have ten minutes before the mall opens,” Rose said, placing a hand on Juleka’s arm. “Don’t worry. We’ll get in line first thing.”

“Yeah!” added Alix. “Even if I have to take everyone else out, you’re gonna get that ‘pa-lay’!”

“It’s…palette,” murmured Juleka.

Marinette beamed. “Don’t worry – Kagami should be here any minute! She wouldn’t be late.”

In fact, Marinette grew worried as she looked about. Kagami gave her the impression of someone that was always on time if not early. Yet they were only five minutes away from when they had agreed to meet. Opening her bag and ignoring a curious-eyed Tikki, Marinette pulled out her phone. No notifications. 

“Text her maybe?” said Ayla.

“I can’t,” Marinette said, tension growing in her chest. “I don’t have her number! She only has mine. She memorized it and told me she’d only contact me if it was an emergency.”

“…eight minutes…” said Juleka, voice harsher and louder.

“Maybe we should go on by the door?” said Rose. “I see someone coming this way…the line might be about to start.”

Juleka’s breath began to come in heaves.

“No, sweetie! I just meant that we’ll be fine!” Rose said swiftly. “We’ll be first in line and there will be six of us. You’re not leaving here without your make-up!”

“Seven of us!” Marinette corrected. She placed a hand over her eyes and looked out into the parking lot. “Kagami will be here befo…wait…I see her car!”

Elated, Marinette ran. She was halfway there when she realized how strange it was that the car was already parked. Hadn’t she told Kagami to meet them at the front? Had Mrs. Tsurugi refused to let her daughter go? Was Marinette about to come face-to-face to Kagami’s mother once more?

“Marinette!” said Tikki from her bag. “You’ve got to hurry! The mall is going to open soon!”

“I know…but I’ve got to find Kagami…”

“She said she would text you if something was wrong. You’ve gotta help your friend Juleka!”

“I can’t…I can’t let Kagami down again,” said Marinette, hurrying her feet toward the red sports car. “I have to make up for what I did!”

Tikki sighed and disappeared into the darkness of the bag. When Marinette reached the car, she was stunned to find it empty. What were the chances of an identical car to this being parked at the mall? 

The parking lot felt too hot and too small. Marinette weaved her fingers into her hair, knowing she would ruin her pigtails in the process.

“MARINETTE!” Alya screamed.

Turning, Marinette brightened seeing Kagami rapidly waving with a huge yet awkward grin. Alya pointed at Kagami, her face incredulous.

Marinette ran as if an akuma was on her heels, practically skidding to a stop.

“Kagami!” said Marinette, relieved. She had to stop herself from gasping. Poor Kagami’s face was covered in sweat, her breath coming in choppy inhales. But her smile was still in place. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course. Never better.”

The girls had apparently begun their line-up while Marinette was rushing the parking lot. At the front of the line, Alix turned around. “You’re soaked with sweat. Did you walk here?”

Marinette blushed, flailing to answer for Kagami when the girl spoke up.

“I came here early,” said Kagami, breath short, but growing stronger. “No one was here. I looked for you all before I realized I had gotten here too early. Then I walked around the mall.”

“WHAT,” Alya exclaimed. “Kagami! This mall is HUGE!”

Kagami turned and Marinette died a little inside when she spotted a sweat stain blooming through the back of Kagami’s white jacket.

“I know,” said Kagami simply. She smiled again, a little forced and a little too wide.

Directly in front of Alya, Mylene frowned. “Isn’t there a major road against one side of the mall?”

“Yes,” said Kagami. 

Marinette was pretty sure if Kagami smiled any more, her face would break.

“You didn’t have to go through all that trouble, Kagami!” said Rose. “But we’re really happy that you’re here!”

Kagami’s smile dropped and Marinette was almost relieved until Kagami spoke.

“Are you? I was under the impression that, given Marinette’s feelings for Adrien, you would be less than pleased at her inviting me. She didn’t have the best impression of me initially.”

Reddening, Marinette stared at the ground.

“What!?!”

“Pfffttt!!!”

“No way! We’re totally excited to see you!”

“Marinette likes Adrien? Since when? Never heard that one before…”

Silence fell.

“One minute left,” said Juleka, supposedly oblivious to the chaos around her.

Daring to look up, Marinette watched the shadow of a security guard move about inside.

“What are we waiting on?” asked Kagami.

Rose turned, grinning. “Juleka here is super excited for the release of Clara Nightingale’s new eyeshadow palette! It’s releasing today and expected to sell out really fast, so we’re lining up to grab one for her.”

“Oh. That explains the crowd,” said Kagami.

“Crowd?” repeated Juleka. Her face was blank, but her eyes were large and watered.

Marinette’s heart sank. The mall guard opened the door, but all the girls stared at Kagami.

“Yes. On the east side of the mall at Sephora. They were there when I first walked around but had disappeared by my second trip. Stores open before the full mall…weren’t you all aware?”

Juleka sank to the ground, her face in her hands. Rose placed her hand on Juleka’s back, her lips trembling.

“I’m too late…” said Juleka.

“Are we not going to talk about the fact that Kagami circled this mall TWICE!?!” said Alix.

“Three times,” said Kagami. Another smile forced itself on her face, but now Marinette was hardly paying attention.

Stepping up onto one of the mall’s large decorative pedestals, Marinette pointed to the doors. “Alright, girls. All hope isn’t gone yet. To Sephora for Juleka!”

The mall guard barely had time to duck out of the way before the group of girls rushed the mall, Kagami quite suddenly and determinedly in the lead. Marinette smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a slut for Marinette making Chat clothing. Hopefully we'll see this in canon one day!
> 
> What hijinks will come of this? Stay tuned to find out and thank you for reading!


End file.
